1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock striker plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock striker plate for attaching to a doorjamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for door security devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,962 to Sushan teaches various types of door lock guards and door lock guard assemblies for door lock sets having a spring bolt, dead-bolt or both. The lock guards are T-shaped in cross section, having unequal flanges and angles, having several different thicknesses. One flange portion extends across the opening between the door and the doorjamb, preventing the insertion of a thin flexible metal or plastic strip or tool between the door and the jamb, to force back the spring bolt, the other portion of such flange extending back over the face of the door. The lock guard may have another flanged portion which extends the T end outwardly of the other side of the door for interlocking into a guarded striker plate.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,498 to Raccuglia Sr. teaches a jimmy-proof door guard that comprises an assembly of a channel member and an angle bar. The channel member is secured laterally to a doorjamb and the angle bar is secured to the outside of the door. The assembly is located at the height of the lock on the door. When the door is closed, the angle bar fits into the channel member so that the bolt of lock cannot be reached and pried open. The channel member and bar are so arranged that the angle bar covers holding the channel member of the doorjamb and the channel member covers screws holding the angle bar on the doorA
THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,311 to Sushan teaches improved lock blocking plates and doorjamb striker plates for use with entrance doors, the plates being utilized to prevent forcing or jacking open of dead bolt or spring bolt latches, together or singularly, while preventing inclement weather elements including rain water and wind from being received into the space existing between the door end face and the doorjamb. The invention includes several alternate embodiments for uses with single doors that open in or out and double doors and provide for rain drainage, wind and rain deflection and a guard plate to prevent unauthorized opening of a dead bolt or spring latch bolt found in conventional doors and doorjambs. Also included in the improvements is a downward and outward angularly formed top guard plate edge which allows rain water which might otherwise seep into the locking mechanism to drain outwardly and downwardly for preventing moisture in the lock operating mechanism. An additional improvement includes the utilization of full length interlocking door guard strips having an outer deflector surface to divert wind driven rain away from the doorjamb spacing of the entrance doors.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,837 to McRoy teaches a burglary-resistant apparatus for denying access to door locks through a door crevice that is adapted for mounting on a doorjamb adjacent one or more door locks and comprises a vertically elongate blocking plate disposed over the crevice between the doorjamb and a door, which includes flat surface portions extending over marginal portions of the door and substantially into a groove within the doorjamb thereby making it especially difficult to gain access to the crevice by circumventing the blocking plate. A vertically elongate locking plate has one vertical edge thereof secured to the blocking plate and extends perpendicularly therefrom to form a rigid structural unit having a generally T-shaped cross section. The locking plate is adapted to be secured to the doorjamb adjacent the door crevice and cooperates with the edge of the blocking plate seated within the groove of the doorjamb to provide particularly rigid mounting of the blocking plate to prevent dislodgement of the latter even under the influence of burglary tools.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,606 to Priola et al. teaches an assembly for improving closed door security that comprises a door having a unitary first member comprising a first elongated flat plate portion lying substantially entirely in a first plane and a first elongated flat blade portion lying substantially entirely in a second plane, the planes being parallel with the end face of said door, the unitary member secured on the door with the blade portion spanning the latch bolt and extending parallel along the end face substantially entirely between the latch bolt and the outside door edge.
A doorjamb having a unitary second member comprising a second elongated flat plate portion and having an opening exposing a latch bolt recess, and lying substantially entirely in a third plane and a second elongated flat blade portion lying substantially entirely in a fourth plane the third and fourth planes being substantially parallel with each other and with the first and said second planes, the second plate and second blade portions having an elongated slot therebetween, and wherein the first flat plate portion, first flat blade portion, second flat plate portion, and second flat blade portion are positioned between the strike face surface and the end face, and the first and second flat blade portions are overlapped, when the door is closed in the doorjamb.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,781 to DeWitt teaches the ornamental design of a door striker plate.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for door security devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock striker plate for attaching to a doorjamb that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock striker plate for attaching to a doorjamb that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock striker plate for attaching to a doorjamb that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock striker plate. A first portion attaches to a doorjamb, over a bolt-receiving blind bore therein. A second portion extends perpendicularly forwardly from the first portion, contacts, and extends forwardly past, a stop of the doorjamb, and blocks insertion of a thin card into the bolt-receiving blind bore therein. A third portion extends perpendicularly sidewardly from the second portion, after the stop of the doorjamb and attaches thereto. In one embodiment, the third portion extends forwardly of the first portion so as to lie in a plane parallel to that of the first portion when the stop of the doorjamb is not a separate piece therefrom. In another embodiment, the third portion lies in a same plane as that of the first portion when the stop of the doorjamb is a separate piece therefrom.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.